Brothers on a Hotel Bed
by brandnewx3
Summary: "You may tire of me as our December sun is setting, 'cause I'm not who I used to be. No longer easy on the eyes, these wrinkles masterfully disguise the youthful boy below" A song fic based off the song "Brothers on a Hotel Bed" by Death Cab for Cutie.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything related to the show or book series. I do not own the song _"Brothers on a Hotel Bed"_ by the Death Cab For Cutie.

* * *

**Brothers on a Hotel Bed**

_You may tire of me as our December sun is setting  
'Cause I'm not who I used to be _

"I'm tired," you said. "Tired of running from what I should confess." I've never seen you this troubled before, so stressed and aged.

_No longer easy on the eyes  
These wrinkles masterfully disguise  
The youthful boy below  
_  
Though I was younger, you were always the youthful one, the energetic one of the two of us. Yet, here you are, before me on some cheap hotel bed, haggard and worn down like some plagued writer who allowed his problems to eat away at him little by little. I'm worried for you, older brother.  
_  
Who turned your way and saw  
Something he was not looking for  
Both a beginning and an end _

"I've done things I am not proud of," you began. "I don't regret it, but it has caused me nothing but trouble."

_'What kind of trouble are you in?'_was all I thought.

"Please try to understand what I'm about to tell you. Please don't accuse me of anything until you hear me out," you asked of me. You were so serious and yet so calm. You stood and began to disclose why you were so weary.  
_  
But now he lives inside someone he does not recognize  
When he catches his reflection on accident _

As you finished coming clean, you observed yourself in the mirror. You ran your hand along your jaw, then checked the bags underneath your eyes.

I had no words. It was not my place to interfere with your life, especially with a situation such as this one. I can't imagine how you were even able to keep up with this for that long.

_On the back of a motor bike  
With your arms outstretched trying to take flight  
Leaving everything behind  
_  
We were always so close; we told each other everything. But after the finalization of our parents' divorce, we grew in on ourselves, closing ourselves off to each other. You went off down to Pennsylvania to go to college.

I would give everything just to go back to the times when we acted like actual brothers.

_But even at our swiftest speed  
We couldn't break from the concrete  
In the city where we still reside_  
But things simply do not end up the way we always want them to.

"So, what happened?" I asked you.  
_  
And I have learned  
That even landlocked lovers yearn  
For the sea like navy men _

"Her father," you started. "her father got me fired; threatened me. I was once her teacher, then worked with her father as a professor. I could no longer teach there, I had to get my life together, but it had to happen away from her. So here I am, in this fucking hotel room, trying my best to get my financial bearings back in order."

_'Cause now we say goodnight  
From our own separate sides  
Like brothers on a hotel bed  
_  
"You still love her?" I asked, although I knew he could tell in my voice that it was a statement.

_Like brothers on a hotel bed _

You nodded, "More than anyone, or anything." You leaned against the bathroom door. "I love her more than teaching, more than writing." You gave a very somber laugh.  
_  
Like brothers on a hotel bed _

I wish I could help, but I was never good with words of wisdom, so I hugged you. It something we haven't done since we were kids. "I promise this won't be over for the both of you. If the connection that you say the two of you have is there, then you will probably find your way back to each other, after this dies down and she no longer has to take her orders from her parents."

_Like brothers on a hotel bed _

We pulled away from each other. And I saw there, in your eyes, tears forming.  
_  
You may tire of me as our december sun is setting  
'Cause I'm not who I used to be  
_  
The strong exterior that you held for so long crumbled. Crumbled like a wall tumbling down.


End file.
